New Modes of Relaxation
by sub0chick
Summary: After a hectic weekend training with NEST, Sam awakens to a stranger in his kitchen. Sam/holo!Bee
1. New Modes of Relaxation

Title: New Modes of Relaxation

Author: sub0chick

Fandom: Transformers (Movie-verse)

Cast: Sam/Bumblebee

Prompt: lj tamingthemuse prompt #270-Exhausted

Warnings: m/m sexual relationship (human male/male-identifying alien robot hologram anyway)

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the computer I'm typing this on and am making no money. The fandoms belong to their respective creators and owners who *are* making money off them. I'm just doing this for my own fun and entertainment; in general, if you recognize something, I don't own it.

Beta: NONE! Any mistakes are my own

Spoilers: First and Second movie, AU after that

A/N: My first time playing with this fandom. I may be tempted to do more with this world later, let me know what you think.

Summary: After a hectic weekend training with NEST, Sam awakens to a stranger in his kitchen.

It was oh-four-hundred - or as Sam liked to say, "Oh, Primus it's too early to still be awake" - in the morning when he stumbled in the door of his bunker apartment. Too tired to even think much less function, he barely remembered to lock his door before stumbling back to his bedroom, leaving a trail of his discarded clothes and gear on the way. Head hitting the fluffy pillow, he barely managed to pull the sheet up over his body before he was sound asleep.

The smell of food cooking and the soft clink of dishes rattling woke Sam from a deep sleep sometime later. Still groggy from the long weekend training with the NEST operatives and the scant amount of sleep that was involved, it took him a while to realize exactly where he was, his thoughts centered more on whether to get up or to get a couple more hours of sleep while memories of the past year flitted vaguely by.

.oOo.

After the Egypt incident, as Sam was calling it, he'd returned home with Mikaela and his parents to days worth of de-briefings, even more investigations into their backgrounds then after the Mission City and Hoover Dam incidents, and a letter from his college telling him thank you but please don't bother returning, oh and we're keeping your remaining paid tuition to cover repairs. The next several months had been incredibly hectic, especially after all his identifying information had been broadcasted world wide during the Decepticons' search for him and he had to have everything replaced, not to mention all the letters and phone calls that kept coming in for him ranging from deluded ramblings from conspiracy nuts to threats from militaristic extremists. And that wasn't even considering the ramifications of the Autobots and Decepticons now being acknowledged worldwide. He did get to meet the president though, got a medal and everything, which his mom confiscated directly after the ceremony and put in her collection of "Sam" memorabilia for him to never set eyes on again.

And then just as he was starting to settle back into some semblance of normal life, Mikaela broke up with him. They'd been through two major battles with giant alien robots together and been imprisoned and interrogated by secret government agencies, and apparently by not wanting to spend every waking hour together once he was finally able to have some time to himself meant that he didn't want to be with her anymore. Who knew? Silly him, thinking that after having actually _died_ trying to bring Optimus back to life, not to mention all the other _near-death _experiences he'd gone through since first taking "ownership" of Bee, the stress of dealing with being in the public spotlight pretty much everywhere he went, and being volunteered for the position of liaison between the Autobots and the US government, he thought he deserved a little rest...at home…in bed, complete with his mom fussing over him for just a little while.

A month had gone by, one filled with meetings and strategy sessions between the whole alphabet soup of government agencies and more military officers with lots of stars on their shoulders than Sam could keep track of and lots of long relaxing drives with Bee, and he realized he hadn't really missed Mikaela that much after the first couple days. Maybe that saying about relationships started under stressful situations was right, there was just nothing there to keep them together anymore; they really didn't have anything in common aside from the 'Bots. Of course, after realizing how he felt, he immediately started to brood. How horrible of a boyfriend was he that it took life and death situations to keep his interest in someone? And who would realistically want to be with him anyway with a whole group of giant alien robots gunning for him? And why would he want to put someone innocent in that position?

Bumblebee let him brood for a whole week before he finally "kidnapped" him the next time he got in the bright yellow Camaro that was Bee's alt mode. They spent the rest of that day driving around, no goal in mind, just talking about things - his failed relationship, plans for a new base for the 'Bots and the NEST personnel, his new "job" - before finally winding up at the overlook just in time to watch the sunset together. Bee had transformed and set Sam down on one of his giant legs, letting him lean against his much larger body, just enjoying the sounds of the late evening and the gentle hum of gears inside the 'Bot's chest, much like listening to a human heartbeat and just as soothing.

It would be the first of many trips like that over the next few months; small breaks for Sam to get away and vent and relax and just take a moment to be himself, just a simple teenager. During that time, the new NEST base was built out in the middle of a desert, completely removed from any civilians and equipped in the best detection and stealth safeguards the government and Autobots could come up with. Also included were barracks for the stationed soldiers and a couple of really nice bunker style apartments for visiting officials…and Sam. He'd about flipped finding out he had his own place, specifically requested by the 'Bots for their favorite human, complete with attached garage for Bumblebee to rest in while in his alt mode. Of course then the downside, Optimus and his parents got together to enroll him in online college classes so he could learn how to properly handle his new Liaison position and he had to start participating in the NEST training as well. Apparently they wanted him to actually know how to work with the trained soldiers if he was ever dragged into another fight, which was highly likely, or at least know how to stay out of their way and not be a hindrance. He couldn't blame them, really. He was just some scrawny kid, at least ten years younger than the majority of the human soldiers with no military experience outside of video games. Lennox and Epps were cool, taking time to explain things to him and help him through the different maneuvers he was supposed to be learning, but the rest were indifferent if not down right hostile, though they were careful to make sure they didn't do anything too bad. Nothing like having a giant angry robot…or two…or more… come looking for you for harming their charge.

What Sam was really beginning to miss was some kind of relationship, sure Mikaela had broken up with him, but she'd been his first girlfriend and they'd even made out some here and there between battles, though it was kind of awkward finding a place to be alone when he lived with his parents and she lived with her ex-con dad and his car was actually sentient and he _so_ wasn't going to be getting all gropey and stuff with his girlfriend inside Bee's alt form. And even though Bee had said he understood it was what normal teenage humans considered a right of passage according to his research online…just no, not going to happen. It really was no wonder things hadn't worked out between them. It didn't help that Lennox and Epps both had their wives and children visit occasionally as well as a lot of the other soldiers. He got to visit with his parents, which was about as embarrassing as it could possibly get considering his mom's tendency to ignore Sam's privacy and start checking in with Optimus and the others to make sure he was "behaving." Most of the time it wasn't even that big a deal, but every now and then, especially after a really long day, he'd come home to his empty apartment and just wish that he could have someone to talk to about his day, to get a hug or curl up on the couch to watch TV with. Sure, he talked to Bee, a lot, oftentimes getting comfortable in the passenger's seat of his alt mode while they simply hung out in the garage, but it wasn't the same as having a flesh and blood human his size to hold.

And then there were the nights when he lay in bed, horny as hell and only able to vaguely remember the feel of Mikaela's body from when they could find a place to sneak off to while he ran through various fantasies in his mind and jacked off. It took care of the problem, and he certainly had enough experience every since he'd figure out how his body worked when he hit puberty, but it more often than not left him feeling empty and disappointed in some way. He didn't even want to think about the fact that his mind had started wandering during those fantasies from soft feminine curves to hard masculine contours at some point and his body really didn't seem to mind the difference. He decided to blame all the PT exercises with the soldiers, the very buff soldiers, and the resultant showers afterwards for that new little quirk. Of course, it didn't really matter how he felt about girls or guys anyway, it wasn't like there were any around for him to get to know beyond a professional capacity on the base and he didn't exactly get a lot of chances to go out anywhere to meet anybody new, especially when his weekends were more and more frequently being hijacked so he could get in more advanced NEST training.

.oOo.

With those last depressing thoughts, Sam decided he'd had enough laying around, it was simply more time for him to dwell on stuff he really rather not, and yawned, stretching out as much as he could before small shocks of pain started going through his body. Oh yeah, the bruises and cramped muscles that were his usual going away present from the weekend training sessions he was being forced into. The team had shipped out at oh-dark-hundred Friday morning and hadn't returned until extremely late Sunday night, or would that be extremely early Monday morning. Either way, it was a weekend spent in a top secret government training area designed for them to get practice in "real life" settings. Which meant lots of running and explosions and repelling and whatever else their sadistic trainers came up with.

Getting carefully out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom, deciding a hot shower and a few pain killers ought to help get his day off to a better start. He did wonder about the smell of food though; maybe his mom was visiting and cooked breakfast for him? But he thought his parents weren't due out for another couple weeks. Maybe Lennox's wife brought him something; she did have a tendency to feel sorry for him, all alone as he was most of the time. Oh well, not like the 'Bots would let anyone strange into his apartment.

He didn't know how long he spent in the shower, but the water had started to turn cool before he finally washed and got out. After drying off, he took a minute to study himself in the mirror, his last thoughts on waking about his lack of relationships making him curious as to what others might be seeing now. He'd certainly changed in the last year. Gone was the pale, scrawny form he used to have and in its place was a tanned somewhat muscular figure. Oh he would never be built like some of the guys in the NEST unit, but he was toned and fit and could now run several miles in full combat gear before needing a break, and months of training and hanging out in the desert sun had left him with a nice soft golden tan. Even his hair was different, cut into a more sleek, military looking style, and though still it's normal messy state on top, he fit in a little better with the military officers with their crew cuts and the government officials with their expensively styled look.

Laughing softly at himself, he shook his head and wandered back to his bedroom , grabbing a clean pair of sweatpants to put on, not even bothering with boxers for the time being. Now clean and slightly more relaxed, he made his way out to the kitchen, wondering who had decided to cook for him. He figured whoever it was would have just fixed the food and left until he made an appearance, but he could hear movement and music playing softly somewhere, probably Bee's radio drifting in through the door connecting the garage to the kitchen. Stepping into the sunlight filled room, he froze, hand automatically reaching for the gun he didn't have attached to his hip now that he was home again. Puttering around the kitchen, back facing the hallway, was some strange man in black and white digital print camo pants and a black tank top.

"Don't hover, Sam. I made you lunch and it's getting cold. I didn't think about you wanting to take a shower after you woke up. I should have, we didn't get back until very early."

"Do…do I know you?" Sam stared in shock as the cultured English voice washed over him, sounding so similar to someone he knew, but that was… and it couldn't be, 'cause… could it?

As the man turned to look at him, a playful smile tilting lush pink lips, Sam could only stare. He'd sure as hell remember this man if he'd trained with him at all. The stranger was a younger looking man, in his twenties he would guess, and about his own height, 6' or so, with spiked honey blonde hair that was tipped in black, an odd combination but it seemed to work for him. Like Sam, he had a lean muscular body with a soft tan that the black tank top was showing off perfectly. But his eyes…Sam was drawn back to them over and over as he looked him over, they were the most amazing shade of electric blue, almost glowing in their intensity, just like…No, he had to be more tired than he thought. Maybe he was still dreaming.

Dragging his gaze away from the stranger, which probably wasn't the smartest thing he'd done recently, he stared at the table full of food and pinched himself, yelping when it actually hurt.

"Sam, why are you injuring yourself? You are fully awake and cognizant, I promise. I wanted this to be a surprise." The stranger moved around the table in the center of the kitchen to stop directly in front of the shocked teen. Lifting his hand, he stopped just short of touching Sam's face, fingers twitching in the urge to bridge the small distance and run his fingertips along a slightly stubbled cheek. "You've been working and training so hard recently, and I know you've been lonely here without any companionship. And I…" The stranger looked away, a longing look gracing the youthful face. "I have not been able to fill those human desires in my normal state, as much as I have wanted to."

Sam stood frozen as those long, slender fingers hovered just a breath away from touching him, the man's words confusing him just from what they implied, the sheer impossibility of what he was thinking. "Bee? But…but how? When did this happen? _How_ did this happen? Are you…is this you… real?"

Bee smiled brightly as he looked back at his human, his first friend on this strange planet so far from his home, and moved his hand the scant distance to cup the young man's face, sending a delighted shiver through both of them at the contact. "Yes, this me is just as real as my other two modes. When did this happen? Ratchet's been working on assimilating the required data for months and it was just proven successful over the weekend. As for how, that would be a combination of hologram and sensors and a lot of other things you probably have no interest in, though if you are, Ratchet would be more than happy to go into detail with you."

Sam grimaced and shook his head slightly, marveling at the slight rasp against his skin as Bee's - Bee's! How crazy was that! - fingers dragged against his stubble. "No, no, that's okay; I'll just take your word for it." Taking a better look at his friend, unconsciously rubbing his cheek against the hand that still cupped his face, he had to ask. "Why this form? What made you choose this body? Not that I'm complaining! You look…" He swallowed hard as he realized exactly how he felt about Bee's new look. "You look really good."

Bee stepped closer and his smile changed, not quite as bright, more knowing, and how did a giant robot know that kind of look anyway. Sam decided Bee had definitely been spending too much time online, and if he got any closer they'd be touching…all over. As it was, if one of them swayed just a little, they'd wind up bumping noses…or kissing. And there went Bee's smile changing again, he was definitely grinning now, a knowing grin, like he knew what Sam was thinking.

Bee's voice was soft as he spoke and let his thumb trace lightly over Sam's bottom lip, sending a shiver through the human. "I can detect your pheromones, Sam. I've noticed how they've increased around certain types of people and simply… created a compilation mixed with how I would interpret myself to look as a human. I have felt strongly for you for quite some time now, but I've been unsure as to your possible response. Above all, I value our friendship and would not dare risk harming it, and yet… I find myself drawn to you more and more. You are becoming an outstanding young man, and I'm proud to know you. I would understand if you wish to remain on strictly platonic terms, but…"

Sam interrupted him, feeling his heartbeat race at his best friend's admission. As close as he'd been to Bee, he'd never let himself think of their relationship as anything except friendly, he just never even thought it possible that the robot would think of him that way. He was just Sam, with the same insecurities and goofy tendencies as the day they first met. "Bee, I…I can't stand the thought of losing you as a friend, but…" Nervously, his tongue darted out to moisten his bottom lip only to brush against Bee's thumb. Startled, he gasped at the small sensation, catching the faint taste of salt and…honey? Only Bee, and he had to laugh to himself at the thought, but then parts of him were noticing how extremely close their bodies were and noticing how well they'd probably fit together and wondered if he tasted like honey everywhere and oh Primus, he was really thinking of this.

Bee's grin grew even wider, his bright blue eyes dilating as his face moved closer, head tilting just enough, stopping before their lips could touch. "Your pheromones have increased, Sam. As have your heartbeat and respiratory rate. I think you do not see this mode in the platonic sense anymore, am I right?"

Sam hesitated, his body trembling slightly from the soft warm brush of air against his lips, from the heat he could feel from the body so close to his own. If he acknowledged whatever this was between them, it would change everything, but then too…it was Bee. He'd been there with him through all the battles, through all the ups and downs with his relationship with Mikaela, the troubles with school and work and everything else. He could actually share his life with Bee in a way he never could before…or at least in a way he'd never considered before. Feeling something settle inside him, some sense of everything falling correctly into place, he closed the distance between them, hands lifting to play through soft spikes as he met those perfect lips in a gentle kiss.

The kiss was tentative at first, lips meeting and brushing, flirting with each other in a way before meshing more firmly, tongues slipping out to tease and taste, to plunder each other's mouth as bodies shifted, pressing more firmly against each other. Bee guided them backwards until Sam's back hit the wall, his hands sliding down to cup the plump mounds of his human's ass, lifting him so he could wrap strong legs around his hips, still more than humanly strong even in his new mode.

Sam groaned into the kiss as Bee lifted him up and he was forced into firm contact with his muscled body, his rapidly hardening cock trapped between their stomachs, the soft fleece of his sweatpants rubbing against the sensitive flesh simply adding to the torture. Gasping for air, he broke the kiss, head falling back against the wall as Bee began to kiss and nibble a path down his neck, sucking not quite so gently at his pulse point and giving him a thrill as he realized Bee was marking him for everyone else to see. His hips bucked in response to the thought, rubbing his now fully engorged erection between them. "Bee… Primus, never thought it would feel like this…Bee!"

Bee grinned around the nipple he had sucked into his mouth, his teeth scraping lightly over the tightly puckered bud. He'd never thought that Sam's body could be so sensitive in so many different areas. Of course he had done his research before attempting the encounter that afternoon, reading all about human erogenous zones and how to stimulate them properly, but it was one thing to read and watch, another to experience in person. And Sam was so vocal about it, and he felt something possessive settle inside him at the knowledge that he was the one causing all the delightful moans and whimpers that were issuing from his human's mouth. He felt even better about it when he realized that Mikaela had never gotten these kinds of noises from him either.

Sam was lost to sensation, Bee's mouth teasing and tormenting his nipples, sucking and nibbling on the two hard nubs, back and forth as strong hands kneaded the cheeks of his ass. All he could do was writhe between the wall and the unmoving body in front of him, hands clenching on strong shoulders again and again. He'd never felt this way with Mikaela, of course he was usually more focused on playing with her body than focusing on his own, but this… Bee was so strong and sure, taking what he wanted while still focusing solely on Sam's own pleasure.

Letting Sam's legs fall back down until his feet were settled once more on the floor, Bee finished playing with the now puffy nipples, brushing teasing fingertips over them just to watch the way Sam trembled and gasped in response. Claiming kiss-swollen lips in another kiss, Bee slipped his fingers into the waistband of Sam's sweats, urging them down over his hips to pool at his feet. Breaking the kiss, he stepped back just enough to get a good look at his, admittedly debauched looking human. Sam's lips were swollen and red, his skin flushed from head to toe and his…he accessed several files before finally settling on the word cock…his cock was hard and throbbing in time with his pulse, clear fluid pearling at the slit in the head. "You are so very beautiful, my Sam. So perfect. I never thought I would have this opportunity, thank you."

Sam was about to reply, once he managed to get his thoughts in order at least, but then Bee went and scattered them all to the wind once more as he ran his tongue from the base of his shaft to the very tip, the flat of his tongue swiping over the head and clearing away the pre-cum that was steadily flowing from him. "Bee! Oh fuck!" Sam's hips bucked, wanting more of this new sensation, his hands scraping helplessly at the wall.

Bee chuckled huskily at Sam's response and simply dipped his head back down, lips parting to slowly take in the head of Sam's cock before beginning to suck gently, one hand dipping low to play with his balls while the other began to stroke the still exposed shaft slowly. Sam's cries and curses simply fueled his own desire and before long he was bobbing his head up and down, taking more and more of the throbbing shaft into his mouth, sucking gently at first, then harder, moving his head faster as Sam's cries became more frantic, his hips twitching and bucking sporadically as the human tried to hold himself still. Bee knew why he was doing so, but at the same time, while looking and feeling real, his body did have some of the benefits of not actually being so. Letting his treat slip from his mouth, much to Sam's dismay, Bee smiled up at him. "Sam, you will not hurt me, remember. Let yourself go, just enjoy, this is for you."

He watched as Sam's eyes widened as he realized what Bee meant and laughed softly as his hips bucked forward in response. "Yes, just like that." Returning to his appointed task, he looked up at Sam through his eyelashes as he once more took his hard cock into his mouth, sucking hard while he moved his head up and down faster and faster, his now free hand moving back to squeeze one plump cheek before grazing his fingertips lightly down the crevice to tease over his entrance before slipping the very tip of one finger inside. Sam started bucking his hips, meeting each downward movement Bee made, moaning and whimpering at the unfamiliar and overwhelming dual sensations.

"Bee! Oh, Primus, Bee…I'm gonna…gonna cum…ohhhhh!" Sam's hips bucked twice more before stilling, his body shuddering as a sharp cry slipped from him as he spilled his seed into Bee's willing mouth. His cock throbbed and twitched as felt Bee continue to suck him gently, milking the last bit of cum from him before licking him clean.

Standing, Bee pulled Sam's sweatpants back over his hips before tugging him into a gentle hug, giving him a chaste kiss, reveling in the dazed expression on his human's face. His spark soared with the knowledge that he was the first to bring Sam to this kind of release, the first to feel his passion, the first to taste him as he had. However… "Sam, did I perform adequately?"

Sam stared into those bright blue eyes and blinked dumbly, still trying to figure out where his mind went, though from the feel of it, he kinda thought Bee might have sucked it out through his cock. "Adequately? No, Bee, that was far from adequate." At Bee's sudden dismayed look, he rolled his eyes and kissed him deeply, hugging him tight. "That was absolutely fucking amazing, Bee. I…I don't think I can actually walk anywhere right now." And he kept having to fight the urge to giggle, but he wasn't admitting to that. But then he realized something, yes Bee had gotten him off, and quite well for a first time at that, but he'd been so sidetracked, he hadn't even thought about be. Some lover he was.

"Oh, Primus, Bee, I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about…I mean, I should…um…"

Bee watched as Sam blushed brightly and tried to decipher his half sentences, feeling inordinately pleased by Sam's approval. Finally figuring out what his human meant, thanks to a few targeted internet searches, he smiled and captured his human's hand, bringing it down between their bodies to rest against the front of his camo pants…more specifically on the wet spot that covered the front of his camo pants. "Never fear, Sam, this form is designed to react just as a human's would in similar situations. I was…very excited by the opportunity to pleasure you. And bringing you to orgasm was enough to push me close as well, I barely touched myself as you were finishing and brought myself to overload."

Sam unconsciously flexed his fingers against that wet spot, proof of Bee's excitement at being with him, not to mention feeling the still significant bulge behind the fabric. Catching his breath, he gave Bee a wicked smile and took his hand, dragging him back towards his bedroom. "Well, you know, Bee, I shouldn't be the only one to have fun. I think it should be your turn now. I need to experiment, find out the tolerances of this new mode of yours. Plus, you have me all nice and relaxed after that horrible weekend away and I really should repay you for that."

Bee merely laughed, following his human gladly as he sent out an electronic "Do Not Disturb" sign to the rest of the Autobots, taking their good natured teasing and well-wishes to spark. Yes, things were just beginning for him and Sam, and he didn't want to waste a second.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: New Modes of Relaxation

Author: jujukittychick

Fandom: Transformers (Movie-verse)

Cast: Sam/Bumblebee

Prompt: lj user="tamingthemuse"#277- Innocence

Warnings: m/m sexual relationship (human male/male-identifying alien robot hologram anyway)

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the computer I'm typing this on and am making no money. The fandoms belong to their respective creators and owners who *are* making money off them. I'm just doing this for my own fun and entertainment; in general, if you recognize something, I don't own it.

Beta: NONE! Any mistakes are my own

Spoilers: First and Second movie, AU after that

A/N: Due to popular request…a sequel (I.e. an excuse for more sam/bee smut)

Summary: Sam got a surprise from 'Bee, now it's his turn to experiment.

Sam dragged Bee down the hall to his bedroom, which would have gone a lot faster if they hadn't stopped frequently to start kissing again, which would then wind up with one of them pressed against the wall while they tired to devour each other's mouths while their hands mapped out any place they could find before breaking apart so Sam could finally try to breathe again and drag Bee towards the nice comfy bed waiting for them…until one or the other noticed the kiss-swollen lips and disheveled hair and rumpled clothes or the lovely purple love-bite marring Sam's neck and the process would begin all over.

Bee, himself, was quite at a loss intellectually as to what he was doing. He'd never thought he could feel anything like he was at that moment, the all encompassing lust that was filling his body directed solely at one small human, but then if he was honest with himself, it wasn't only lust fueling his desire either. Sam had amazed him from their very first meeting, so full of life and passion and anger and love and humor and just so amazingly _human_, and he wanted to know what it felt like, if only just a little. And then when he and Mikaela were dating, he'd felt such an odd longing and times of irrational anger towards the girl, he quite thought his processors had damaged as well as his vocal unit. He'd finally broken down and asked Optimus and Ratchet about it, afraid he'd be a liability to the team only to have them give him sympathetic looks and sit him down and explain things like jealousy and love…and lust…and the natural expression of those feelings…which was going to be kind of difficult in his two current modes. Thus began his interest in the human alt mode and his "research" into Sam's potential choices of lovers.

They made it just outside the bedroom door before Sam finally pinned Bee against the wall, kissing him deeply as he nipped and licked at his lips, pressing his body against him fully, his renewed erection more than evident as he rocked his hips forward against the blonde's, meeting an equally hard erection in return. This time, there was no breaking away, Sam's hands managed to worm there way between them, normally agile fingers fumbling as they unfastened the camo pants and hastily shoved them down over Bee's hips and strong thighs. He hesitated for only a moment, a human probably wouldn't have noticed, but Bee, not being human at all still noticed it with his sensors, opened his eyes to see the dazed look in his human's eyes, but it was the way Sam bit his lower lip as his fingers wrapped around somebody else's cock for the first time that made his hips jerk, pushing himself more firmly into the careful grip. Bee sometimes forgot that after all Sam had seen and done in the past couple years, in some ways he really was still innocent and he was once again proud and indeed honored that he would be yet another of Sam's firsts.

Sam's hand tightened slightly and he looked into blazing blue eyes that showed such a wealth of emotion for being so completely inhuman and decided that he just couldn't care about any potential hangups when he had somebody looking at him with such…he was reluctant to even think the word, but he decided to reward the other male for the feeling it induced in himself. Looking up at Bee, he knelt down in front of him, coming face to, well, cock for the first time. The flesh was flushed and pulsed in his hand and he could see a drop of pre-cum beading at the tip and couldn't stop himself from leaning forward to hesitantly dart his tongue over it, tasting the blonde and…laughing softly as once again he was met with the taste of salt and honey. Only his Bee. _His_ Bee. He liked the sound of that. A lot.

Feeling a lot more secure all of a sudden, his free hand slid to grasp Bee's hip as he tentatively began licking at the hard length in his hand. The soft moans and harsh pants that the actions elicited encouraged him further, and he was soon licking and kissing up and down the swollen member, getting lost in the taste and feel of his Bee. Remembering how good the blow job had felt, he decided he really couldn't pass up the opportunity to reciprocate and finally, glancing up through his eyelashes into the electric blue depths staring down at him, wrapped his lips around the head of Bee's cock, sucking gently. Bee's eyes closed and his head slammed back against the wall, his hands reaching out to grasp Sam's shoulders, a needy moan escaping him. Sam took that as approval.

With eyes locked on his lover's face, Sam started to slowly bob his head, taking a little bit more of the thick cock into his mouth as he relaxed into the action, all too aware of his own human limitations, sucking and licking at the throbbing flesh the best he could. His own body felt like it was burning, his cock pulsing and straining against his sweats; he could feel the cold spot left by the pre-cum pouring steadily from his own cock. No wonder Bee had gotten off earlier, it was so terribly erotic watching the other male fall apart, gasping and moaning, hands clenching and hips twitching as he fought the urge to buck forward and simply take what he wanted, and it was all Sam's doing. It was such an incredible power trip…he was definitely going to have to do this again…and again…and…

"Ah…Sam…Primus! So close…Gonna…overload…SAM!" Bee's hands clenched tight on Sam's shoulders as his hips bucked one last time, his cock twitching as he filled Sam's talented mouth with his own cum, his processors going completely blank for a long moment at the incredibly overwhelming feeling, so different than what had happened when he had brought himself off.

Sam had pulled back slightly at the warning so he didn't choke, but even so, the warm, sticky fluid that filled his mouth suddenly had him swallowing convulsively, the salty-sweet taste combined with the overwhelmed look on Bee's face was almost addictive in nature and, like Bee had said, it took only a couple frantic tugs on his own cock before he was cumming as well, coating his hand and the inside of his sweats with the sticky mess.

Trembling, as much from the emotional overload as the physical, Bee leaned against the wall, one hand tangled in Sam's unruly hair while the boy rested against him, face nestled comfortably against his hip, sucking in harsh gasps of air.

"Bee…that was…wow, and yeah, and you taste like salty honey all over and I think I have a new favorite food, which is going to be really difficult to explain when I suddenly have to drag you away to help satisfy my sweet tooth, and we haven't even made it to the bedroom yet."

Bee chuckled tiredly, brushing his fingers soothingly over Sam's flushed cheek. "It'll be okay, Sam. I am willing to help fulfill whatever cravings you have whenever it is permissible to do so."

Sam managed to tilt his head back to look up into the smiling face above him, dropping a playful kiss on the hip in front of him. "I think I'm going to hold you to that."

They eventually managed to get themselves up off the wall and into the bedroom, falling tiredly on top of the covers, not quite recovered enough to do anything more than cuddle for a while at least. Bee had almost drifted into a light recharge when he heard Sam speak softly, almost dreamily and had to laugh.

"Bee…I really I like your new alt mode."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: New Modes of Relaxation

Author: jujukittychick

Fandom: Transformers (Movie-verse)

Cast: Sam/Bumblebee

Prompt: lj tamingthemuse prompt #295 Disheveled

Warnings: m/m sexual relationship (human male/male-identifying alien robot hologram anyway)

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the computer I'm typing this on and am making no money. Transformers belongs to its respective creators and owners who *are* making money off them. I'm just doing this for my own fun and entertainment; in general, if you recognize something, I don't own it.

Beta: NONE! Any mistakes are my own

Spoilers: First and Second movie, AU after that

A/N: Due to popular request…another sequel (I.e. an excuse for more sam/bee smut), and hey, they made it to the bed!

Summary: Sam and Bee continue to experiment.

Sam woke slowly, feeling completely relaxed in a way he really hadn't ever felt before. A glance at the clock showed it to be well after noon and closer to evening and suddenly the events of earlier came flooding back and, with the memories, a furious blush he could feel burning through his cheeks and down his torso. He couldn't believe he and Bee had made out…okay, being honest with himself, had sex, of the oral variety yes, but still sex, something that he never would have believed could have happened. And, having thought of his protector, he realized there was a large empty spot on the bed next him. Feeling doubts and insecurities start to creep up on him, he called out shakily into the still room, "Bee?"

A strange noise, almost like static, tickled his ear drums and he looked over into his doorway just as a _very_ naked human-formed Bee appeared out of thin air. He couldn't help staring in amazement as the absolutely gorgeous life-like figure walked towards him, his gaze taking in every inch of that perfect bare body. Bee said he had designed the avatar just for him, and he certainly couldn't find a single thing he would change about it…him, because no matter what alt mode Bee was in, it _was_ still Bee inside.

Bee stopped next to the bed, looking down at his Sam, smiling at the dazed look in the human's eyes, at all of him really, flushed skin and tousled hair sticking up in places and the large mouth-shaped bruise coloring the side of his neck. The blankets were spilling messily from the bed from where they had collapsed upon it earlier and simply shoved them out of the way. Reaching out, he cupped Sam's face, thumb brushing over his bottom lip, shivering as his tongue flicked out over his skin, seemingly automatically. "I am sorry to worry you, Sam. This form is somewhat draining on certain processes after a prolonged period of time and I thought it better to let them recharge as you slept after our activities."

Sam laughed, somewhat hysterically, at that; "activities" what a mild way to describe something so completely mind-blowing and life-changing as what they had done earlier, and if he was honest with himself, that he wouldn't mind doing again. "About those activities earlier, Bee… was that just a one time thing? I mean, where exactly do we stand now? I don't want to…that is, what are we…I mean…"

Bee crawled onto the bed so that he knelt facing his lover, leaning forward to kiss him softly. "I would like for this direction of our partnership to continue, Sam, if you are willing. I very much enjoyed giving and receiving pleasure with you and would like to repeat the actions again in the future." He hesitated as he debated on how to describe what he was feeling, the emotions as alien to him as the human he'd come to care for. "I am drawn to you. I desire you. I… care for you, Sam."

Bee's words brushed away his doubts and left Sam feeling almost giddy. Wrapping his arms around the lithe body in front of him, Sam leaned forward so their bodies were almost touching completely. "I… care about you too Bee, and I think I'd like to continue in this new direction too." Closing the gap between their bodies, he claimed Bee's mouth in a kiss that went from gentle to searing, full of nipping teeth and lapping tongues, in moments.

Their hands were running over every inch of bare skin they could reach; their erections rubbing and sliding against each other with the added lubrication of the generous amount of pre-cum leaking from both of them. Sam pulled back from the kiss, sucking in deep breaths of air even as he wanted to capture the kiss-swollen lips that glistened in front of him once more. "Bee, I…"

"Sam, I…"

The two stopped, looked at each other, laughing huskily as they spoke over each other.

"Go ahead, Bee."

"Sam, I would like to have intercourse with you."

Sam gaped at him for a long moment before giggling slightly hysterically. "Sex, Bee, just call it sex."

"I would like to have sex with you, then. Is that… wrong?" Bee tilted his head, concern evident in his gaze.

"No, not wrong, I was actually…" Sam blushed, coughed nervously, unable to meet Bee's eyes and still be able to speak the words. "I was actually going to say the same thing. I just… I've never done _it_ before you know…well, of course you know. I just don't know how we would… well, I mean, I've looked online and stuff, but it's not the same, and …"

Bee pressed a finger over Sam's lips, quieting him. "I have researched online as well, Sam. I believe it might be easier if you were the one to…top?… for the first time, as this body cannot be permanently injured in any way and it would allow us both to…practice?"

Sam wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure even Bee was blushing at the end of that little speech. He did make a good point though, and the idea of being Iinside/I Bee… it was such an overwhelming thought. Swallowing hard, he nodded, his voice barely more than a husky whisper as he spoke. "Yeah…yeah, Bee, I think I'd like that."

Nervous now, Sam decided to start things back up with what he knew best - a deep, lingering kiss. Soon enough, he was pushing Bee backwards, shifting so that he straddled his hips, their bodies aligning perfectly as they rocked against each other gently.

Breaking the kiss, Bee smiled teasingly up at his human. "I do not believe sex can be adequately performed in this particular position, Sam… unless you wish for me to be inside A quick shimmy and arching of his hips had his cock sliding along the crevice of Sam's ass, drawing a startled moan from the boy.

"Ah! Bee! Fuck…later, definitely later we'll have to try that." And Primus, he couldn't believe how good that simple action had felt; was only too able to imagine having that hard thick cock filling his body as he looked down at his lover's face. It was almost enough to make him change his mind, but his nerves won out in the end.

Swallowing hard, he slid to Bee's side and helped guide his legs upward, marveling at the sight of him so open and exposed. He was exploring alien territory no matter how human it might in fact be. Reaching out, he ran a finger gently from the leaking tip of his cock over the smooth balls below and the soft skin behind them to hover just above his glistening entrance. Wait a minute…glistening? Running his finger lightly over his pucker, he realized it was wet. "Bee?"

Bee leaned up, smiling softly. "I was unsure if you had proper lubrication in your room so I provided my own."

"That's…" Strange? Bizzarre? "Absolutely fantastic. Now, I should just…?"

"Go on, Sam, you cannot hurt me."

"Right." Taking a deep breath, he pressed his finger lightly against his entrance, feeling the very tip of his finger dip inside before gathering his nerve and pushing it forward, carefully watching Bee's face despite his reassurances, until his finger was buried completely inside him. The sensation was amazing and his cock throbbed and pulsed with the knowledge that it would soon be there as well. "Bee, this is just, just Iwow/I! I can't believe I'm doing this with you."

Bee laughed softly, spreading his legs further and lifting his hips, subtly encouraging him to carry on with what he was supposed to be doing. It was probably a good thing that Bee Iwasn't/I human as Sam got lost in the experience for a while, slowly sliding first one then two fingers in and out of the grasping channel, sometimes shallowly, sometimes burying them completely inside the knuckles of his other fingers were pressed tight against his skin. No matter what, Bee didn't complain, though there were quite a few moans and pleas for more.

Feeling his own body's demands, Sam looked up to meet Bee's heated gaze, his mouth going dry all of a sudden as he realized what they were about to do. The trust and lo…no, he still wasn't admitting to whatever that feeling was in bot's eyes, but the combination made him feel like he could do anything. Moving between the strong legs, he leaned over the blonde, bracing his weight on his arms as he looked down into the electric blue gaze. "Sure about this, Bee?"

"More than sure, Sam. Please, Sam, I don't want to wait anymore."

Reaching down to help line things up properly, Sam couldn't help the shiver that went through him as he felt that tight, slick channel clamp down around his cock, the heat seeming to sear his skin in the most perfect way as he slowly pressed forward a little at a time, his gaze locked with Bee's the entire time until he was as deep inside him as possible in their current position. "Bee…"

Sam released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, leaning down to rest his forehead against his lover's as they shared a breath between them. It was intense and powerful and scary and absolutely amazing, and he was doing this with his Bee, the first one to ever do it with him, and the last if he ever had anything to do with it.

"Sam…by Primus, this is…I've never felt anything like this."

"I know, Bee. I know." Claiming those sweet lips in a deep, gentle kiss, he began to rock his hips, sliding slowly in and almost out of his clenching channel, wanting to prolong the moment as long as possible.

As long as possible wasn't long enough, and soon enough Bee's legs were wrapping around Sam's hips, pulling him tighter as they began to rock harder, faster, against each other, meeting each other's movements and urging each other even further. Moans and needy whimpers filled the still air, the only noise besides the sound of their bodies meeting each other over and over again. Bee's fingers alternately clung to Sam's shoulders and dragged helplessly down his back, the sharp bite of his fingernails seeming to spur his lover's movements that little bit more.

"Bee… I'm going to…""Primus, Sam! Going to…overload, please…don't stop…don't…Sam!" Bee's pleasured cry rang through the air as he bucked underneath Sam, arms and legs tightening their hold on him reflexively.

"Bee!" Sam's back arched as he thrust forward one last time, his head falling back as he cried out Bee's name, feeling his cock being milked by the spasming channel surrounding it as well as the hot pulses of cum splattering against his stomach.

It was several long minutes before the two felt up to moving in any way. Sam had collapsed on top of Bee as soon as their orgasms had finished before rolling them to their sides so he didn't crush the other male, regardless of whether the avatar needed to breathe or not. Bee cupped Sam's face, looking into his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss him softly.

Sam leaned into the gentle touch, feeling a contentment like none other as he looked into his lover's eyes. "Stay with me as long as you can?"

"I'll stay with you forever, Sam." Bee laughed softly at the look Sam gave him. "Yes, Sam, I will stay here next to you until after you fall asleep. Rest now. We can talk some more later." Bee shifted onto his back, pulling Sam down so he rested against his side and chest. Pressing a kiss against his damp hair, he hugged him close. "Sleep, Sam"

"M'kay, Bee." Snuggling against the human body of his favorite Autobot, just one of the outward representations of the being he had come to care about more than anyone else, he whispered sleepily between yawns. "Bee…think I might…love you."

Bee felt his spark pulse with a newfound warmth and hugged the boy even tighter, whispering into the silent room. "Think I might love you too, Sam."


End file.
